Five Times Merlin Got the Look and One Time He Didn't
by Narlth
Summary: Five times Merlin got the look of disapproval off of Hunith, and one time he didn't.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Five Times Merlin Got The Look And One Time He Didn't.  
Category: BBC Merlin, (Canon) Gen  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Hunith, Will  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Summary: Five times Merlin got the look of disapproval off of Hunith, and one time he didn't.

Thanks to Sarajm for the idea, and to Vaugntronic for beta'ing.

MM

The first time Merlin could remember ever receiving the look was when he was 3 years old. Winter had been particularly hard that year. Ealdor, being the small village that it was didn't have many provisions, and neither did they have the means to trade with any other village for more.

Because of this, the whole village was suffering a food shortage. Hunith being the single parent she was, was suffering the famine worse than most, and as a consequence so was Merlin.

Now of course being three at the time, Merlin had basically no concept of famine or conserving food. All he really knew was that his stomach hurt, he was sleepy, and the apples stacked neatly away on the top of the shelf looked really delicious. He pouted thinking about how his mum had told him he wasn't allowed any more to eat until dinner time.

Merlin chewed the bottom of his lip, eyes wide as he looked around the room. Seeing no one, he quickly decided that his mum was far enough away out in the garden as he could no longer hear her moving about.

Stepping closer to the shelves, Merlin twisted his hands in the baggy fabric of his top, almost pulling the loose fabric down one bony shoulder. He continued to bite his lower lip thinking about the countless times his mum had warned him against using his magic. He exhaled sharply, having already found he was alone, what harm could he do?

Focusing back on the apple, Merlin concentrated on the warm within himself. The apple wobbled before rolling off of the shelf, and floating gently down to Merlin's outstretched hand. He grinned at the fruit, rubbing at it to remove any dirt. Merlin took a large bite, juice escaping at the edges of his mouth.

Merlin had munched noisily through about half of the apple, when Hunith entered their home through the back, having finished her work.

She didn't spot her son at first, instead going to clean off her hands. Across the room Merlin froze, blue eyes wide. He spun around on his heels, both arms flying behind his back.

"Hi, mum." Merlin's voice betrayed his nerves. Hunith paused looking down at her son, quickly spotting the trail of juice at the edge of his mouth.

"Merlin."

"Yes." He shuffled backwards, eyes avoiding his mum.

Hunith watched Merlin for a few seconds, before she lifted her eyes to scan the shelves lining the walls behind him. It didn't take her long to note the absence of one of the last apples she had been saving.

"Merlin," she repeated, her voice heavy with disapproval. Two large blue eyes stared straight back at her, a slight sheen appearing as tears gathered along the bottom of his eyes. Hunith's face was blank, resolving not to give in to her son's tears. "You know you can't sneak food between meals Merlin."

"I- But… It, hurt." Merlin stuttered the words out. He brought his hands out from behind his back, the apple hanging loosely from his fingers.

Hunith's eyes softened. She knelt down in front of Merlin, gently prying the apple from his fingers before he dropped it. With his hands free, he threw them around his mother's neck. Hunith sighed, wrapping her own arms about Merlin's trembling body.

"Hey, it's ok." She ran her hand up and down Merlin's back. Pulling back after a while, Hunith took note of Merlin's red eyes, and lightly damp cheeks. She pressed the remains of the apple into Merlin's hand. "Finish it, ok."

Merlin nodded quickly, pulling the apple close to his chest.

"I know you're hungry Merlin, but you can't just take food." She exhaled loudly, thinking about how she could possibly make Merlin understand. "You remember how dry the summer was?"

Merlin nodded, and Hunith continued.

"Because of this, the crops didn't grow as big as they normally do, this means we have to eat smaller meals. It means we might be left feeling hungry, but we just have to deal with it."

Merlin nodded again, though this time a lot slower as his mind processed what he had been told. He stared down at the apple for a few seconds, before turning back with guilt-burdened eyes.

Hunith stood, patting Merlin gently on the head before leaving the child to his apple.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going away for a week so no updates until then.

MM

Merlin panted heavily as he skidded to a halt outside of the door to his home. His cheeks were flushed a bright pink after the exertion, and from the warm midday sun. His hair was swept back, loose ends sticking in every direction.

"I win!" he gasped out looking behind himself, as not a second later Will almost came crashing into him, being unable to stop in time. Merlin shrugged out of the way, giggling at his friend. His giggle quickly broke off, becoming a grin as he watched his friend.

Will batted at his trousers in a futile effort to remove the dust and long dried mud from the fabric, but gave up after he was almost unable to shift any of the mess.

"You cheated," Will accused, a scowl on this face.

"I did not!" Merlin pouted. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and stood defiantly in front of Will.

Will met Merlin's eyes straight on, initiating a staring contest between the two.

The two children remained absorbed in their contest, blocking out the world around them. Blue remained trained on green, as seconds ticked past. Soon enough water began gathering in both pairs of eyes, forcing the blue eyes to flick closed.

"Ha! You blinked," Will cried, happy over getting back at Merlin. Merlin puffed out his cheeks but refused to answer.

"We should go inside, it's hot." Merlin changed the topic, opening the door without waiting for Will's response. The other boy shrugged to himself before entering as well.

MM

Inside, Merlin quickly fetched a cup and dunked it in the bucket of water next to the cupboard. He ran over to Will taking a large gulp as his did so. Will then took the cup off of Merlin, finishing the rest of the water.

"Now we're inside, so little Merlin won't get sunburnt. What do you want to do?" Will teased.

"Shut up." Merlin took the cup back off his friend, dumping it on top of the cupboard counter.

"I know! Let's make a secret den." Merlin's eyes lit up at the suggestion, and he jogged over to the bed, grabbing all the blankets his small arms could carry. He dropped the blankets in a heap near Will's feet, before turning tail and running to get more.

Whilst Merlin was gathering equipment, Will set about sorting through the blankets Merlin had already gotten, pulling the largest one out. He dragged it over to the table, then tossed the fabric on top of the surface. He then set about bringing all the chairs in the house over to join the table.

Meanwhile, Merlin had finished collecting blankets and pillows, and was busy draping the blankets off the edges of the table. The boys quickly pulled the edges around, tying them onto chairs to creating a larger space. They then took the remaining blanket and pillows and set them out on the floor inside of the den, making the space comfortable. Then finally they pulled the ends of the blankets down and into the den, so that all sides were covered.

Merlin grinned at Will before he ducked, and practically dived into the den.

"Come on Will! Get in here."

The other boy rolled his eyes at Merlin's enthusiasm, before he crawled in to join him.

Inside, Merlin had surrounded himself with the majority of the pillows, making a sort of nest for himself.

"Hey! Don't take all the pillows, Merlin," Will said, grabbing the few that remained. He arranged those pillows on the floor for himself, but kept glancing at the frankly massive pile Merlin possessed. "You know what? I'm going to get more." He got up, and left the den before Merlin could reply.

MM

Outside of the den, Will crossed his arms as he searched for any extra pillow or blankets that Merlin had forgotten. His eyes quickly landed on a small pillow leant against the wall, half hidden behind a flower vase of simple design.

"You forgot a pillow."

"Did I?" Merlin joined Will out of the den, a confused expression on his face.

"Yes, that one over there." Will pointed across the room as he spoke.

"That's mum's special one."

"I should use it then, seeing as you have stolen all of the other ones."

Merlin pouted crossing his own arms. "I didn't steal them all. Anyway, you can't have that one."

"Sure I can." Will started towards the pillow.

"No! It's fine, you can have one of mine." Merlin disappeared back inside of their den. He uttered a sharp "ouch" as he misjudged the height of the table in his haste, and banged his head on the way in. Meanwhile, Will had begun to cross the room and was almost at his destination, when Merlin emerged carrying one of the other pillows. "Here," Merlin said, drawing his arm back to throw the pillow. "You can have this one."

Unfortunately luck was not on Merlin's side. Even though Will tried to catch the pillow, it's trajectory was wrong, and it crashed into Hunith's vase knocking it over, and onto the floor where it shattered.

"Merlin!" Will exclaimed.

"What? You were supposed to catch it." Merlin hurried across the room, carefully lifting away the pillow he had thrown from the remains of the vase.

"I would have, it you weren't so bad at throwing things."

"Mum's going to be so angry."

"At you, you mean," Will said. His voice was confident, although his posture gave away his slight uncertainty.

At that moment the front door creaked open as Hunith returned from her errand. She quickly spotted the den in the centre of the room. Smiling to herself at her son and his friends antics, she deposited her bundle out of the way. She turned to the rest of the room, seeing first Will, then Merlin, and finally the broken vase.

"Boys." She spoke for the first time since arriving, voice an almost deadpan. "What have I told you about being careful around the house?" Her eyes travelled back and forth between both of the boys waiting for one of them to say something.

When neither boy responded, she moved her attention to the bundle she had brought with her, unwrapping it and not sparing even an ounce of attention to the children, instead leaving them to stew in her disappointment. She meticulously set out all of the herbs from the bundle, dividing them based on their uses. Behind her she heard the scuffing of shoes on the floor, and after finishing her task she turned back around to see both Merlin and Will had started to approach her slowly - Merlin with his eyes cast down, and Will with as much bravery and confidence as he could muster.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident," Merlin muttered, glancing up briefly before looking back down to the floor.

Hunith nodded at her son before looking to Will who stubbornly remained tight lipped. She raised one eyebrow at the boy, expectantly.

"Sorry, Hunith," Will eventual said, shoulders dropping slightly.

"Thank you for apologising boys. Now I just need you to remember if you want to play inside that you have to be very careful."

"Yes Hunith." They chorused.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

MM

I'm back home, so here's the next chapter.

MM

Hunith hummed to herself as she strolled through the village towards her home. She had a full basket of herbs clasped tightly in her hand. The sun was high overhead, and most of the other villagers were out going about their business with an air of contentment.

Hunith herself had just been enjoying the nice weather on her way back from the forest. She quickly reached her house, opening the door with only a quick knock to warn her son of her arrival.

"Merlin!" she called out, depositing her basket on the table.

Not a minute after she spoke, Merlin jumped out from behind the door where he had hidden at the sound of his mother knocking.

"Hi!" he called, making Hunith turn sharply towards the sound. He grinned up at his mum, before he hopped over to her, black hair flopping about. "Did you get all the herbs?"

"Yes dear," Hunith replied, giving her 9 year old son a smile in return. Confident Merlin wasn't up to any of his usual tricks she let her eyes scan the room, a frown forming on her face upon spotting that the sweeping hadn't been done. Huffing more to herself than anything else, she quickly collected the broom from the corner of the room intent on completing the chore herself.

From where he stood, Merlin's blue eyes followed his mother's actions carefully, a slight crease forming between his eyes as she huffed. Then as she started to sweep the floor, a resigned expression settled on her face.

"Mum…" He muttered almost imperceptibly quiet. Hunith however, heard her son mutter and stopped sweeping to look across at him.

"Yes, Merlin." Her tone was slightly clipped. His large blue eyes met hers for a second before they dropped abruptly to the floor. His teeth chewed at the corner of his mouth.

"I was- Ah, I mean I was going to do my chores, but Will came 'round and he wanted to show me something." He hurried to explain in a small voice, correctly guessing at the reason for his mother's sudden change in demeanour.

Hunith paused in her work to give Merlin her full attention. While Merlin, encouraged that his mum hadn't tried to stop him from talking, continued with his story.

"And I followed Will because he said it was something I _had_ to see." His voice grew slightly louder and more confident as he got to the - in his opinion - best part. "We went out to the far side of the village, behind Glen's house." He paused slightly, arms raised in a gesture meant to convey the distance. He waiting for the slight quirk of Hunith's eyebrow which he took as an indication that she knew what he was referring to.

"Anyway, behind the house and near the bushes there was these three tiny bunnies!" A massive grin had spread over Merlin's face as he announced what it was he had gone too see. "They were really cute. Two of them were brown, and one was a sort of creamy white colour, and they were just sat there, sort of huddling." He bounced up onto his tiptoes as he took a breath and continued - "And they didn't run away when we got real close."

Hunith's month tightened as she tried to suppress the urge to smile to herself at the mental image of her son and three tiny, fluffy bunnies. It took her a few seconds to compose her answer, so as to hide any amusement she felt.

"But we might have got distracted playing with them, and I forgot that I was supposed to be doing something else." His enthusiasm diminished as he came back down to reality from his memories. Hunith signed audibly.

"I know they were cute Merlin, but it's not the first time you've seen baby rabbits, and it won't be the last." Merlin nodded seriously as she spoke. "Next time you need to finish all of your chores before you go off. Even if Will insists."

"Yes, mum." He met her eyes, trying to keep his gaze locked on to hers, to show his determination to follow her rules, as well as the guilt that tugged at him for being negligent. "For now instead, you can help me out by sorting the herbs."

"Of course!"


	4. Chapter 4

A 12 year old Merlin walked confidently through the centre of Ealdor. It was a lovely day outside and he had just finished his final chore for the day, so had decided to go and bug Will that afternoon.

He smiled as he passed the rest of the village residents; not minding the normal frosty responses he got from people who subconsciously felt he was different. He had forgone his normal jacket as the day had warmed up more than was usual for that time of the year.

He quickly reached the door of Will's home, pausing and straining his ears to try and figure out what his friend was up to. Not hearing anything Merlin pushed on the door. Feeling it give straight away, he peered inside.

His eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness of the room, and he spotted his friend bent almost double over the room's only table, as he concentrated on something that Merlin couldn't see from his current position.

Smirking to himself, Merlin quietly stepped inside the house, he then tiptoed across the room so as to go unnoticed. He stopped when he was directly behind Will, lips twitching as he held back a laugh. He paused for a few seconds, watching intently and trying to stifle his breaths so as not to alert the other boy to his presence.

Almost a minute passed in silence before Merlin shouted.

"Will!" The boy in question jumped where he sat, back going almost rigid and head flying up.

"Merlin!" he said in shock, standing up from where he was still just about sat. "What are you doing?"

Instead of replying Merlin bust into a fit of giggles, arms wrapping around his stomach.

"It's not funny." Will's ears started to redden, and he crossed his own arms, pouting back at the other boy.

"It was extremely funny," Merlin managed to gasp out in between giggles.

Will narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything.

Will continued to glare as Merlin slowly got himself back under control. After a moment he said; "What are you doing here anyway?"

Merlin blinked. In his mirth he had almost forgotten why he had come over in the first place. "Um, I finished all my chores and seen as it's such a nice day outside I thought that we could go play in the woods."

"Well I was going to…" Will trailed off, sparing a half-glance back over his shoulder. "That sounds great, Merlin."

Merlin's smile somehow widened even more.

"Follow me. I know the perfect place we can go." He grabbed onto the fabric of Will's shirt, and practically dragged him along behind him as he left the house.

"I can walk by myself, you know. No need to drag me," Will called, while he tried to tug himself free of Merlin's grip. Merlin rolled his eyes, not that the other could see him do so, but released his grip all the same.

The pair quickly entered the forest and within five minutes had reached the place that Merlin was searching for.

"Here we are!" he said excitedly, pointing to a massive tree that stuck out from those surrounding it just because of its sheer size. As well as being massive, the tree also had many branches that split off, twisting about in random shapes as they bent down towards to ground.

"Wow!" Will exclaimed, mouth falling open.

"It's perfect for us to climb," Merlin said with a grin. He then started off towards the tree, stopping off very briefly to look back and wave at Will to join him.

It didn't take long for the pair to find purchase, and begin making their way up the tree.

Small hands gripped tight to the rough bark, and feet scraped noisily against the tree, as both Merlin and Will fought hard to continue pulling themselves upwards.

Merlin wrapped his thin arms around a sturdy branch nearby, resting his head against the wood, and taking a moment to catch his breath.

"Let's get up to that massive branch there and we can stop," Merlin said, attracting Will's attention then nodding his head up to the indicated branch in question.

Will nodded, pulling himself up with a grunt, so he was approximately level with Merlin.

"Bet I can get there first!" the older boy declared, before sticking his tongue out at Merlin. Merlin gaped back momentarily stunned, and thus allowing Will to get a head start on him.

"I am so going to beat you!" Merlin called, unfreezing and continuing upwards.

Ten minutes later only the sounds of panting could be heard as both of the boys clung tiredly to the tree, sweat glistening on their faces.

"Told you… I would… win," Will managed to force out between harsh, quick breaths. Wrinkling his nose Merlin refrained from commenting.

They fell quiet again, before Merlin suddenly sat up.

"I have something to show you." Will's eyebrows rose in surprise at the other's sudden comment.

Merlin straightened up, briefly checking his legs where they were holding securely to the branch, then grinned. Without a moment's pause, he held his right hand out between them, palm up.

Will's eyebrows pinched together in confusion, eyes flicking back and forth from the hand to Merlin's face, waiting eagerly for the other boy to do something.

Merlin trained his eyes on his hand, concentration written across his features. Seconds ticked by, and Merlin's tongue poked out from the corner of his mouth as he focused. Finally, a small flame burst into life in the centre of his palm.

Will almost jumped in shock, before he remembered that they were sat in a tree and that that would be an extremely bad idea.

"Merlin…" He trailed off, never having actually seen magic for himself, but recalling all he had been told.

Merlin's eyes grew wide at the other's uncertain tone, suddenly scared that the other would reject him.

"That's so brilliant!" Will decided, face lighting up.

A smile spread across Merlin's mouth, and he looked back down to his flame, staring hard until it changed from oranges to blue. Will's eyes were now glued on the beautiful flame. Merlin's eyes flashed and the flame became green next. They grinned at each other, the rest of the world all but melting away around them.

They became so absorbed in Merlin's magic that they didn't notice Hunith's arrival. She had come looking for the boys to bring them back home for dinner, but froze where she was once she saw what they were up to.

"Merlin!"

At the sound of his name Merlin's head shot up, and the flame instantly blinked from existence. His face paled.

A second call followed, and both boys turned, recognising the voice this time.

"You both get down here right now." Hunith was no longer shouting, not that she needed to, as the children were suitably abashed and hurrying to follow her instructions.

Hunith stood with her arms crossed as she watched the boys' progress, mentally relieved once they were both firmly back on the ground again.

Without a word, she held out both her hands, and once Will and Merlin had taken hold, she turned and almost dragged them back to their village, and into her house.

Once inside, she closed the door firmly, and made sure that all the windows were covered before she marched over to the two boys, who were almost clinging to each other - their nerves clearly visible.

"Now, Will," she spoke evenly, placing her hands gently on his shoulders. "I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone what it was that Merlin did, alright?"

Will could only nod, his eyes going wide.

"I need you to promise."

"I promise…" he muttered out, not really understanding the seriousness of what was happening.

"I'd better get you back home now." She straightened back up, and with a gentle hand on his back steered Will out of the house.

Now alone, Merlin's hands twisted into the fabric of his shirt, whilst he bit the edge of his lower lip. His eyes flitted nervously around the house as he waited for the sounds of his mother returning.

Soon enough Hunith was back. Once she had closed the door again, she stood arms crossed, face impassive, at the other side of the room.

Merlin squirmed, not liking that his mother was clearly angry with him, but also unsure of how to correct it.

A few minutes passed by before Hunith decided that her son had suffered enough. She bent down in front of him, eyes locking on his - though his refused to remain focused on any one thing.

"Merlin," his eyes finally stopped their roving, "what have I told you about using magic?"

"That I shouldn't."

Hunith nodded at his reply, about to continue speaking herself when he cut in. "But it's Will, he's not bad."

Hunith exhaled, eyes briefly dropping. "I know Will's not bad, but he's also just a child, and a nosey one. What if he accidently told someone?" Hunith tried to explain.

"But-" Merlin attempted.

"No buts Merlin, I'm sorry. You can't show anyone else."

Merlin nodded, eyes sad, but understanding.

"Now come here." She pulled her son forward into a hug, which he returned fervently.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay, university work ate me. I'm almost finished though, yay.

MM

Merlin sat down, elbows stood against his legs just above his knees, whilst his chin rested lightly against his fingers. The sun beat down on his back from behind, warming his shoulders and head. Merlin adjusted his sitting position, feeling pins and needles starting up in his feet.

Across from him there was a splash as Will tried to catch a frog that had ventured close to the shore, but of course the boy missed and almost ended up in the water for his troubles.

"Watch out you idiot!" Merlin giggled as he watched his friend's antics.

"Oh shut up, Merlin."

"Why should I? At least I'm doing what we're supposed to be doing." Merlin gestured to spear he held in his right hand. Will pouted in response, sending Merlin a disgruntled look. The older boy straightened up from his crouch, eyes fixing themselves back on the water.

"It's not like there's many fish around for us to catch," Will said. He then hopped from the side of the river out onto a large and damp rock that sat a little ways out into the water. "Besides, can't you just use…" He glanced around checking that he and Merlin were alone still, "magic?"

"Will!" Merlin called in indignation, jumping to his feet as he did so. "You know very well I can't do that."

"Relax, Merlin. I was just joking." Will cast his friend a cheeky grin, and waved his own spear out away from Merlin to make his point. Merlin rolled his eyes in return, puffing out a short breath of air as he did so.

The pair lapsed into silence after that, actually attempting what it was they were out there to do - though rather unsuccessfully, until Will piped up.

"So, you know Edda?" He tried to keep his tone casual, but some of his eagerness slipped through.

"Yes?" Merlin's response came out as question as he tried to work out where his friend was going with this.

"Well…" he started, but stopped, eyebrows drawing together as tried to find the right words. "It's just that she's really pretty. Don't you think so?"

Merlin was momentarily shocked by his normally overly confident friend suddenly being unsure of himself. As for the question, he took a moment to recall the girl in question before he answered.

"I suppose she is," he shrugged not really seeing where his friend was going. "Why?"

Will avoided Merlin's gaze, instead focusing on twirling his spear, which he failed abysmally at, as the wooden tool clattered to the floor.

"I want to talk to her, but I don't know what to say," he eventually answered, tone resigned.

"And you're telling me this why?" Will grimaced at Merlin's obliviousness, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the younger boy. He felt his cheeks warm as he explained.

"I want you to help me of course."

"Oh," Merlin said, things finally falling into place. "Of course I can help."

Will's face split into a massive grin at his friend's answer.

"Great, we can go see her now!" He grabbed hold of Merlin's sleeve and started off toward Edda's house.

Merlin nearly tripped in his haste to keep up with Will, but otherwise let the other boy lead him along.

In no time at all the pair had reached the door to Edda's house, where they stopped. Will finally released his grip on Merlin's shirt, and Merlin noticed that in their rush he still had his spear clasped tightly in his hand.

Feeling a little sheepish, he deposited it down next to the front of the house, but out of the way of the door.

After a minute of them both standing silently outside of the house, Merlin piped up.

"Aren't you going to knock?"

"Well… I thought maybe you could?" This strange nervous Will was back. Merlin opened his mouth ready to tell Will that if he wanted to see her, he should knock, but after another couple of seconds staring at his friend's hopeful expression, he relented.

"Fine." He let his exasperation colour his voice, before he knocked twice.

They both found themselves holding their breath as they waited for a response.

A minute dragged by, before someone finally pulled the door open.

As luck would have it, the one who answered the door was exactly who they were looking for.

"Hello?"

Edda was short girl with slightly wavy blond hair, which she had pulled back out of the way so she could go about her chores without it hindering her. Her green eyes, which had initially landed on Merlin, as he was closest to her, flicked over to Will as she waited for either of the boys to speak.

The silence between the three of them stretched, on and on, no one knowing what to say. Merlin shifted his gaze from Edda, to Will, frowning at his lack of reaction. Trying to be subtle, Merlin stuck his elbow out, jabbing sharply into Will's ribs to startle him into action.

"Er- Hello Edda. We, well, I was just wondering if you would like to go for a walk in the forest later today?" He stumbled a little over his words, and he avoided looking at Edda.

She blinded back at Will, surprised at his request, and whilst she processed it, Will's ears started to turn pink at their tips.

"Ummm, sure," was her eventual reply. A smile spread across Will's mouth.

"That's great. I'll, umm. I'll come and get you later."

Edda nodded, then giving a quick wave closed the door.

Once the door was completely closed, Will turned to Merlin, a massive smile on his face.

"She agreed!" he all but shouted.

"Calm down, she can probably hear you." Merlin's admonishment shut him up quickly. "Come on." Merlin bent down to collect his spear, then started back off towards the river. Will stood almost dazed for a few seconds longer, before he hurried to catch up with Merlin.

Merlin remained quite as they walked back, whereas Will hummed happily to himself, a slightly smaller, but no less cheerful smile on his face.

However, before they could reach their destination, Hunith appeared. She had Will's spear held tightly in her hand, and her arms crossed over her chest. A stern expression adorned her face.

"Where have you two been?"

The pair looked away, Merlin shuffling his feet guiltily.

"Well?" Hunith prompted, after a small pause in which no answers were forth coming.

"We… just went to visit Edda," Merlin mumbled, cracking under the gaze of his mother. Beside him Will nodded slowly.

"And what were you supposed to be doing?" Hunith continued, ignoring the guilt that was radiating off of the pair.

"Fishing," said pair replied in unison, eyes on the ground.

"Exactly." The word was said sharply. "Merlin, come with me, and Will you'd better go home now."

"Yes, Hunith," Will said quickly, turning to leave, until Hunith stopped him.

"Your spear, Will." The older boy hurried over, collecting the tool, before turning on his heel and practically running back home.

Now alone with his mother, Merlin peered up from under his fringe. Hunith bent down a little so she was eye level with her son who had been growing rapidly over past year. She made eye contact with him, though she didn't miss that his teeth were working at his lower lip.

"I bet it was Will's idea to go, right?" Merlin didn't answer, but slowly nodded, not wanting to get his friend in trouble, but not wanting to lie either. Hunith sighed at the confirmation. "What am I going to do with you, hey Merlin?"

She put a hand on his shoulder, and steered him around so they could head home themselves.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for the reviews guy's :)

MM

The inside of Hunith's house was unusually messy, various and seemingly random items scattered around. Hunith herself was not home, instead her son Merlin, was stood in the centre of the mess, a vaguely thoughtful expression on his face.

He took half a step towards a messy pile of clothes, but aborted the move before it was even complete. He brushed his hand across his forehead in indecision. His teeth worried the bottom edge of his lip as he turned from the mess, heading across the room to pour himself a drink.

He took a small sip of the liquid, before lowering his hand, thoughts drifting away from the present.

He remained where he was stood for a few minutes, until he snapped back to himself with a small shake of his head. He twisted the cup within his hands a few times, before setting it back on the side of the table, still mostly full.

This time when he headed towards the pile of clothes he did not halt, instead reaching them, and pulling them down onto the floor.

Dropping somewhat heavily down into a sitting position, Merlin began sorting through the clothes. The pile mostly consisted of what he normally wore, along with a few new shirts and trousers that they had gotten second hand to replace the clothes he had started to grow out of.

In no time at all he had separated out the clothes that were now too small, and that would be donated to someone else. He made to push back onto his feet, but paused, directing an almost mournful look at his old clothes.

He sighed heavily, dropping his hands abruptly to his sides, before finally standing. Heading across to the other side of the room, he collected his rucksack, fully intending to start packing it up. But as he lifted the bag away he caught sight of the crudely carved wooden horse that he had played with as a child.

His shoulders slumped, and he put the bag aside picking up the toy instead. His fingers ghosting over the once rough surface, that had since been worn smooth through constant touch.

He cast his mind back to his childhood, and when he had played with the horse. A small smile crossing his face briefly, before it slid away.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts after a few minutes, Merlin set the horse out of the way, his gaze lingering as he did so, a forlorn look on his face.

He felt sad to be leaving home, though he knew why it was that his mother wanted him to do so. He was about to turn back to finish packing his things, when he heard the door open.

Hunith entered the room, expecting that her son would have finished with his packing by now, and so she was surprised to find the house still messy. She moved her eyes around the room, quickly locating Merlin.

He turned quickly in his surprise, almost stumbling as he tried to keep his feet under himself. Hunith only needed to glance at his face to know what was on his mind.

"Mum!" His surprise banished his gloomy expression, and he crossed the room to take Hunith's basket from her.

"How's your packing going, Merlin?" she asked, as he went to load the herbs she had collected. Even though the answer was obvious, Merlin still attempted to explain.

"I sorted things out ready to pack. It's just that…" He ended up trailing off, brows pinching together slightly.

Hunith resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her son, instead she joined him next to the table, and put a gentle hand on his arm

"It's alright Merlin. I know you're sad about leaving." Merlin turned to look at her face as she spoke, though his eyes avoided meeting hers.

"How am I going to be able to manage in Camelot?" Though he didn't say it in so many words, she knew what he was referring too. Sighing, Hunith lifted her other hand to brush against his cheek, and lift his head which had fallen.

"Listen to me. Despite what you think, you're more confident, and so much more independent than you know." A pink tint appeared along Merlin's cheeks at her praise, but held her gaze this time, even going as far as to offer a weak smile.

"Alright now, Merlin?"

He nodded wordlessly at her, and Hunith smiled trying to help boost his confidence. She pulled away from him, looking about the room once more.

"I'll help you finish packing, then I'll make you your favourite for dinner." She stepped towards the clothes he had been sorting earlier, whilst extending her right hand back towards Merlin to get him to join her.

"Thank you, mum," Merlin said, a genuinely happy smile taking over his face as he took her hand, and they set to work.


End file.
